


O Doutor e sua Rose

by FighterValdoIII



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can the Master redeem himself?, Chameleon Arch, F/M, Fobwatch (Doctor Who), Rose is the Master, The Master is fobwatched, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterValdoIII/pseuds/FighterValdoIII
Summary: O Mestre deveria saber que mesmo os melhores planos podem falhar.





	1. O plano que falhou

O Mestre sentiu a dor lancinante, típica de uma regeneração e, de repente, a dor sumiu e ele percebeu estar deitado em um beco. "Onde estou?" Olhando para o céu, ele percebe que ser noite, as estrelas obscurecidas pela neblina. "Humanos estúpidos. Eles não precisam que alguém tente destruir o seu mundo. Eles próprios já o estão destruindo." Olhando ao seu redor, ele percebe que parece estar no século XX, em Londres. "Poderia ser pior" pensou ele.

"Como em nome de Rassilon eu cheguei aqui?" pensou ele.

A última coisa de que conseguia se lembrar era de morrer. Ele sorriu quando lembrou do Doutor lhe implorando para viver. Como se ele fosse idiota para aceitar viver como um animal enjaulado na TARDIS. Seus dedos bateram na perna, _da da dum dum_...

Lembrando-se de seu plano de contingência, ele franziu o cenho, onde estavam seus seguidores? Se ele foi ressuscitado como planejara, porque diabos estava naquele beco imundo? Olhando para as mãos, ele notou que elas pareciam pequenas, pequenas e macias demais.

Parecia que ele estava preso na Terra. Claro, poderia ser pior, poderia ter ficado em um planeta ainda mais primitivo do que essa rocha esquecida pelos deuses. Procurando pelos bolsos ele notou, para sua consternação, que sua chave de fenda a laser sumira. Tudo o que ele conseguiu encontrar foi um relógio de bolso. Um olhar de desgosto cruzou seu rosto ao perceber que era _o _relógio, o mesmo onde estivera preso por décadas.

"Depois de tanto trabalho, terei que começar tudo de novo." Ele pensou. Pelo menos ele tinha sua telepatia, ele poderia ser muito convincente, humanos e suas mentes frágeis, sem proteção contra qualquer tipo de invasão. Se ele tivesse mantido Lucy sob controle, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. "Como o Doutor consegue ficar rodeado por essas criaturas o tempo todo."

Sua reflexão foi interrompida pelo som de assobios, uma melodia alegre. Ele ficou rígido, zombando ao ver uma mulher jovem vestida de forma, no mínimo, estranha. Calças capri, suspensórios amarelos, uma camisa com arco-íris embaixo de um casaco lilás, botas marrons e um lenço no pescoço. "Humanos." Os olhos da moça se iluminaram quando ela viu o Mestre e diversão tingiu seu rosto.

– Suponho que você deveria voltar para casa, sua mãe vai ficar preocupada.

– Desculpe?

Uma mão deu um tapinha na cabeça dele com carinho. – Uma garotinha como você em uma cidade grande à noite, tudo pode acontecer, é melhor você ir para casa.

O horror percorreu a espinha do Mestre como um calafrio gelado. A moça não era especialmente alta, nem os carros. Ele se virou desesperadamente, vislumbrando-se no reflexo da janela de um carro. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que deveria haver alguém atrás dele; não havia como o reflexo da pequena menina loira pertencer a ele, sua cabeça girando em vão. Ele puxou uma mecha de cabelo, incrédulo, ele era uma criança!

Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Ele se recusou a se regenerar, por que ele estava na forma de uma jovem garota? Nada parecia estar fazendo sentido. Ele se inclinou para frente do meio-fio, examinando sua aparência com mais atenção, havia algo quase familiar sobre esse conjunto de características, mas ele não conseguia identificar.

"Ah, eu só tinha que ser mulher... e loira também." Ele torceu o rosto e enfiou a língua infantilmente em seu reflexo.

– Nossa, você não é nem um pouco vaidosa, não é? – a estranha murmurou por trás. O Mestre saltou para trás, observando-a com cautela. Ele pode ser um timelord, mas essa humana era fisicamente maior.

– Cai fora. – Ele respondeu. Não particularmente espirituoso, mas ele estava bastante distraído.

A expressão da estranha mudou, mas não para ofensa, parecia mais ser condescendência. – Que linguagem vindo de uma mocinha tão bonitinha. – Ela parecia estar circulando-a; – Pensando nisso, acho que te reconheço, você não é a garotinha de Jackie Tyler?

Jackie Tyler. O Mestre atormentou sua mente, ele já ouvira esse nome antes, ele tinha certeza, mas onde?

Ele havia conduzido uma verificação completa de todos os companheiros do Doutor, a equipe de Torchwood havia ficado bem longe de Londres, ele havia mantido a família da garota Jones... mas havia Rose Tyler. A garota sem amigos ou família, todos declarados mortos na Batalha de Canary Wharf, inclusive ela, não havia ninguém para usar contra ela. No entanto, ela fora quem mais atrapalhara seus planos, talvez perdendo apenas para o Doutor. Não havia como ele ser ela.

– Rose... Tyler... – ele testou o nome em sua língua, a língua dela, essa nova língua.

A primeira coisa que veio à mente foi a posse, mas ele a descartou com a mesma rapidez, não havia presença remanescente, nada revidando. Pressionando a mão no peito, ele ficou aliviado ao sentir o duplo batimento cardíaco. "Definitivamente meu corpo."

– Isso mesmo! – A estranha respondeu brilhantemente: – Jackie Tyler deve estar preocupada com você, eu vou levá-la para casa, sim?

Essa humana idiota estava começando a irrita-la. Olhando diretamente para os olhos brilhantes e sem piscar, ela passou pela maldita bateria, transmitindo para a mente da estranha inconsciente. – Você quer ir embora e esquecer que me conhece.

A estranha franziu a testa: – Oi! Isso não foi muito legal, eu só estou tentando ajudar você.

Carrancudo, ele tentou novamente sem sucesso, deixando um humano confuso olhando para ele de maneira estranha. "É claro que não só tenho o corpo de uma criança, mas também as habilidades mentais de uma." Ele se sentiu claramente desconfortável quando começou a perceber o quão impotente estava nessa forma, toda a sua idade e inteligência eram discutíveis, ninguém levaria uma criança a sério.

Exasperado, o Mestre seguiu a estranha até a porta da frente de um conjunto de apartamentos, ela balbuciava continuamente enquanto a conduzia pela rua. Ele se recusou à queima-roupa a segurar a mão desta estranha mulher quando ela ofereceu.

– Aqui estamos, a residência de Jackie e Rose Tyler. – Ela apertou o botão do apartamento correto e pulou do degrau da frente, fazendo uma reverência exagerada. – Até a próxima vez.

Pela primeira vez, o Mestre começou a se perguntar se havia algo mais do que apenas um macaco alheio, e se ele fosse um dos amigos do Doutor, ela agia excessivamente familiar. Embora houvesse poucas chances de que qualquer associado do Doutor interagir com ele de maneira positiva.

– Quem é você? – Ele perguntou com desconfiança e um toque de consternação com o quão pouco intimidador ele agora parecia.

A estranha já havia começado a se afastar, seus assobios começando mais uma vez. – Apenas uma amiga... boa sorte, Rose Tyler.

Uma mulher histérica começou a gritar através do interfone, versões agudas de sua nova designação foram gritadas para toda a rua ouvir, embora nenhuma alma viva pudesse ser vista.

\-----

O Mestre estava deitado em sua cama, olhando zangado para o teto. Jackie Tyler se recusara completamente a ouvir qualquer uma de suas desculpas, alimentara-o com algo com gosto horrível. Ele se perguntava sobre a pobre criatura que ela tiveram que massacrar para criar essa atrocidade que tivera a audácia de chamar de comida. Saindo da cama, encontrou a porta trancada. "Droga, quem sabia quanto as fêmeas humanas são insanas?" A mulher tinha sido excessivamente sensível com ele ao avaliar seu bem-estar, perturbada por a "pobre Rosie" pegar um resfriado. "Como os humanos podem viver assim?"Em Gallifrey não seriam vistos mortos mimando uma criança de maneira tão repugnante.

Mãos tão pequenas, um corpo tão frágil. Quem diria que o gênio puro que tal forma poderia abrigar. O Mestre tentou se concentrar na linha do tempo de "Rose Tyler", _sua_ linha do tempo. Mas não conseguiu ver qualquer coisa, parece que estar nesse corpo infantil também atrapalhara suas habilidades com o tempo. Ele estava relutante em esperar até que suas habilidades se desenvolvessem o suficiente para realmente causar algum impacto neste mundo, ele não tinha nada aqui. A perspectiva de _esperar__, _de _crescer_ era totalmente desagradável. No entanto, ele sabia que, se pudesse esperar o suficiente, encontraria o Doutor, assim como Rose Tyler deve ter diante dele.

Foi então que o Mestre foi atingido por um golpe de gênio. Ele se tornaria Rose Tyler.

Ele se lembrava de como os dois estavam ligados. Ele faria o Doutor se importar com ele, esse pequeno corpo rosa e amarelo... e então ele arrancaria seu coração.

O Mestre abriu o relógio de bolso; ele fez ajustes antes de criar a ficção do professor Yana. O equipamento adicional para se tornar humano era muito pesado; ele estava fugindo para salvar sua vida, fugindo da Guerra do Tempo. Com seu intelecto considerável, ele conseguiu compactar todo o equipamento necessário para criar "Rose Tyler" dentro do próprio relógio. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era tocar no mostrador do relógio e construir mentalmente sua ideia de "Rose Tyler", e a sonda destacável permitiria que ele trancasse sua essência. Havia outros ajustes que ele fizera no filtro de percepção que infelizmente haviam sido danificados durante seu tempo como Yana. O mostrador na lateral do relógio lhe permitiu definir um horário em que o filtro de percepção cairia e seu eu humano abriria o relógio. Sempre havia o risco de que seu eu humano pudesse perdê-lo ou abster-se de abri-lo mesmo sem o filtro.

No entanto, havia uma coisa que o incomodava. Jackie Tyler reconhecera-o como sua filha. Ele precisou de muito trabalha para fazer com que as pessoas pensassem que Harold Saxon era uma pessoal real, e mesmo assim ainda tinha aqueles que descobriam a verdade. Talvez tivesse ocorrido alguma anomalia espaço-temporal e ele substituiu a real Rose Tyler. Ou talvez alguém estivesse criando uma trilha de memórias para ele, estabelecendo sua existência na Terra, mas quem? E por qual razão?

\-----

O pensamento de mais uma vez estar preso na carne e na mente insípida de um macaco era repulsivo. "Os sacrifícios que faço por você, Doutor." ele pensou ironicamente.No final, valeria a pena, se ele seguisse a linha do tempo, certamente veria sua morte no Valiant e descobriria como ele chegou à Terra no corpo de Rose Tyler, e, com sorte, encontraria um meio para destruí-lo.

"Eu me pergunto como o Doutor vai reagir quando sua pequena e doce Rose Tyler queimar seu planeta favorito e matar seus companheiros." A bateria ecoou avidamente em sua mente, incitando-o, "_da da dum dum_..."

Com esse pensamento em mente, o Mestre anexou a sonda e a ligou. Com um flash dourado e um grito abafado de dor, mais uma vez o Mestre sumiu para dar espaço a um ser humano.


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Mestre, agora como Rose, encontra o Doutor.

Rose suspirou. Por que ela sempre tinha que correr e fazer trabalhos para os outros? Ela olhou tristemente para o envelope de dinheiro da loteria enquanto se dirigia para o porão. "Eu nunca deveria ter saído da escola" ela pensou "ainda mais por um idiota como Jimmy Stone."

– Wilson. – Ela chamou sem entusiasmo. Quando não houve resposta, Rose franziu o cenho levemente. – Wilson, eu tenho o dinheiro da loteria. – Eita, eu tenho que fazer tudo. Ela avançou com raiva, martelando a porta do escritório. – Wilson, você está aí? – Ela abriu o telefone, tinha cerca de dois minutos antes de Henrick fechar. As luzes piscaram, enchendo-a de apreensão. A porta bateu alto atrás dela. Tentando abrir, ela amaldiçoou quando não o fez. – Sério Wilson, isso não é engraçado. – Um som arrastado a fez se virar, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um manequim de loja de camisa xadrez, cambaleando rigidamente em sua direção. – Ha ha, muito engraçado. – ela gritou sarcasticamente no corredor escuro. – Se você fosse tão gentil em crescer, ficaria muito grato. – Quanto mais perto o manequim se aproximava, mais Rose se afastava. Mais manequins surgiram de seus respectivos lugares, encostados na parede. – Derek, é você? Por que você tem que ser tão idiota! – Era exatamente o tipo de coisa que seu chefe sexista acharia engraçado. A coisa mais perturbadora sobre eles eram os rostos de plástico inexpressivos, havia algo estúpido e malévolo neles.

Ela fechou os olhos e puxou os braços para a frente do rosto. De repente, uma mão agarrou a dela, ela gritou e tentou puxa-la de volta, apenar para ser forçada a andar.

– Corra. – uma voz áspera a incitou. Um homem estranho de grandes orelhas e vestido com uma jaqueta de couro surrada a puxava para o elevador. Ela só podia olhar aturdida quando o homem puxou o braço do manequim que impedia o elevador de fechar completamente.

– Você arrancou o braço dele. – ela murmurou.

– Sim. Plástico. – ele acenou para ela, um sorriso maníaco em sua face.

Quem era ele? O que ele estava fazendo naquele lugar?

– Muito esperto. Bom truque. – ela sorriu trêmula – Quem fez isso então? Eram estudantes?

Ele franziu a testa, olhos azuis claros examinando-a: – Por que seriam estudantes?

Ela deu de ombros: – Quem mais faz algo idiota assim, os estudantes estão sempre pregando peças nas pessoas, deve ter sido preciso alguma organização para montar... – Ela parou de falar, incerta.

Ele deu um sorriso divertido. – Isso faz sentido, muito bem. – Os olhos dela se estreitaram, sem saber se ele estava sendo condescendente. – Eles não são estudantes. – Ele continuou solenemente, seu comportamento brincalhão mudando de repente.

– Bem, quem quer que tenha feito, Wilson terá um ataque quando ele ver a bagunça lá atrás.

Ele inclinou a cabeça consideravelmente, olhando para o elevador que eles haviam acabado de deixar. – Quem é Wilson?

– O eletricista chefe.

Um olhar de pena atravessou seu rosto: – Bem, Wilson está morto.

O choque a encheu, coisas assim não aconteceram. Não para ela. Sua vida era completamente comum, mundana. Tirando manequins de loja andando sozinhos e eletricistas mortos.

– Você está mentindo.

– Por que eu faria isso? – Ela tinha esquecido que ainda estava segurando a mão dele enquanto ele praticamente a empurrava para fora da porta. Ele brincou com um pequeno aparelho que tirou do bolso. Ele jogou o braço de plástico para ela.

– Quem é Você? Por que isso está acontecendo? – Uma nota suplicante entrou em sua voz.

O homem revirou os olhos. – Eles são feitos de plástico. Criaturas vivas de plástico. – Ele repetiu. – Eles estão sendo controlados por um dispositivo no teto – gesticulando acima, – o que seria um grande problema se eu não tivesse isso. – Ele acenou com o dispositivo compacto: – Então, eu vou subir lá e explodi-los, e eu posso muito bem morrer no processo, mas não se preocupe comigo. Não, você vai para casa. Continue. Não conte a ninguém sobre isso. – Com isso, ele bateu a porta.

Encantador.

A porta se abriu novamente bruscamente. – Eu sou o Doutor, a propósito. Qual o seu nome?

O Doutor. Sua mente sussurrou, ela estremeceu. Agora não, agora não. Pela primeira vez, ela o avaliou mais detalhadamente. Sua aparência era bastante mediana, seus cabelos cortados com orelhas expostas que apareciam um pouco visivelmente demais. No entanto, esse é o Doutor. Ela conhecia esse nome, era muito familiar, até demais.

– Rose. – Ela finalmente se lembrou de como falar.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente. – Prazer em conhecê-la, Rose. Corra por sua vida.

\-----

Foi difícil adormecer. Sua mente estava girando uma milha por minuto. Era difícil sentir pena de perder o emprego, ela estava entediada até a morte de qualquer maneira. Ela estremeceu, alguém realmente morreu lá. Quem era o Doutor? O que aqueles bonecos estavam fazendo lá? Eles realmente a teriam matado?

Ela saiu da cama silenciosamente, indo em direção a sua cômoda. Ela pegou um diário gasto e o encaminhou de volta para a cama. A luz da rua brilhava vagamente através da cortina, iluminando o quarto fracamente. Seu polegar acariciou suavemente a lombada do diário antes de passar para a primeira página. Uma ilustração nebulosa de uma caixa policial azul ocupava a página, o lápis refletia a idade que ela tinha quando desenhou. Virando as páginas distraidamente, ela passou por um robô de bronze em forma de um pote de pimenta e uma ilustração de um prado manchado de vermelho, árvores prateadas e um céu laranja. Um de seus terapeutas anteriores recomendara registrar seus sonhos em um diário para ajudar a entender seus sonhos.

A noite em que acordou gritando sobre ser queimada viva marcou a insistência de sua mãe em obter ajuda profissional. Com apenas oito anos, ela tinha certeza de que os terrores noturnos não eram tão incomuns e, no entanto, a qualidade fantástica deles que ela contou ao terapeuta parecia perturbá-lo visivelmente. O diário ajudou de certa forma, sendo capaz de quantificar e registrar tudo o que ela sonhava. Então havia esse nome, o Doutor. Ela conhecia esse nome, fora do sentido comum da palavra.

Certamente muitas pessoas devem se apresentar como "O Doutor", não é um título incomum. A presença daquelas coisas de plástico, no entanto, era como cair em um de seus pesadelos. Ela fechou o diário com um estalo, repreendendo-se por se deixar levar. Eventualmente, o sono a reivindicou.

\-----

Ele estava olhando para o céu, brilhantes pontadas de luz enchiam sua visão. Ele podia ignorar a grama úmida grudada no casaco. Ele virou a cabeça, captando o sorriso que brincava no rosto de seu amigo. Ele se aproximou dele.

– Eu disse que você iria gostar disso. – o loiro falou alegremente.

O moreno revirou os olhos. – Sim, sim, às vezes você tem boas ideias. Mas se lembre, se os professores nos pegarem aqui, estamos acabados com Theta.

O loiro apertou sua mão. – Você se preocupa demais; apenas pense, em breve estaremos lá fora, explorando o universo. O que poderia dar errado?

O moreno sorriu de volta: – Você primeiro precisa passar nos testes de direção, e eu vi como você dirige nessas simulações, é péssimo.

O loiro rolou de costas. - Eu me ressinto disso. Os professores não têm criatividade quase suficiente. Eu acho que estar de castigo em Gallifrey drenou toda a imaginação deles.

– Que generoso. – Ele lançou os olhos de volta para o céu, havia tanta esperança, tanta expectativa. Logo suas vidas realmente começariam. As estrelas estavam quase ao alcance. Nem mesmo os tambores em sua cabeça poderiam lhe tirar essa satisfação

\-----

Ela acordou com um suspiro, as cores vivas e os sentimentos quentes deixaram uma impressão persistente. Não havia nada verdadeiramente distinto, mas havia uma qualidade familiar no sonho, era como os outros. Fazia algum tempo desde que ela teve um daqueles sonhos; ela pensou que eles pararam depois de visitar seu último terapeuta. Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas sendo paranoica.

Ela cambaleou lentamente pelo apartamento, afastando as tentativas de sua mãe de convencê-la a procurar uma compensação. Ela estaria vendo Mickey novamente hoje. Adorável, normal, seguro Mickey. Não havia um osso perigoso em seu corpo, o oposto de seu último namorado. Mesmo que ele fosse um pouco chato e tendesse a falar sobre futebol, ele a amava. Rose foi incapaz de negar que gostava disso, a sensação de alguém vê-la como desejável, amá-la. Se seu coração não palpitasse e batesse de volta ao ver Mickey, ela poderia se lembrar de que o verdadeiro amor não existe, o romance ficcionalizado só poderia lhe dar expectativas irreais. Ela tinha Mickey e estava feliz, e isso era suficiente.

Rose foi puxada para fora de sua reflexão por um barulho estranho vindo da cozinha. Com um lampejo de aborrecimento, ela se levantou do sofá, dirigindo-se para a porta. – Eu pensei que você tinha dito, você tinha pregado a porta do gato! – Ela gritou atrás dela. A resposta indistinta de sua mãe não foi ouvida enquanto examinava as unhas apoiadas no capacho embaixo. Como...?

Ela se abaixou, cutucando a aba com cautela. Apenas para ser recebido pela testa franzida do homem que explodiu seu local de trabalho. Destrancando rapidamente a porta, ela olhou para o homem desconfiada, ele está me seguindo?

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, olhou por cima da cabeça para o apartamento, os olhos correndo.

– Eu moro aqui. – Ela respondeu atentamente.

– Bem, para que você faz isso?

– Oh, eu não sei, talvez eu faça. Eu nem estaria aqui preso em casa se não fosse por alguém explodindo o meu trabalho. – Sua resposta foi acusadora. Ela teve a impressão de que ele realmente não estava prestando atenção nela, pois estava ocupado brincando com um pequeno tubo prateado, um zumbido baixo foi emitido quando uma luz azul brilhou em seu rosto.

– Deve ter pego o sinal errado. – Ele murmura: – Você não é de plástico? – Ele bateu a mão na cabeça dela. – Não, cabeça de osso. Tchau então.

A mão dela se esticou por vontade própria, agarrando a jaqueta dele. – Entre aqui. – Ela não sabia quem era esse médico, mas queria respostas agora. Parecia que ele iria recusar antes de ser silenciado com um olhar gelado. Ela enfiou a cabeça no quarto da mãe. – Ele está aqui ontem à noite como parte do inquérito. –" Ela balançou a cabeça na direção dele.

Sua mãe brincou com o cinto do roupão, chamando a atenção do médico. – Ela merece compensação.

O Doutor levantou as mãos em um gesto apaziguador.

A conversa foi indistinta quando Rose entrou na sala, o Doutor tinha um olhar levemente perturbado no rosto enquanto olhava ansiosamente para o quarto da mãe dela. Ela sentiu uma pontada de vergonha pelo estado do apartamento; roupas estavam espalhadas sobre os móveis descuidadamente. – Você gosta de um café?

Ele encolheu os ombros. – Apenas leite para mim, obrigado.

Rose mecanicamente fez os movimentos de preparar a bebida, mal prestando atenção quando a água escorreu da chaleira para a bancada. – Talvez devêssemos ir à polícia, o que quer que eles estivessem fazendo na loja não poderia ter sido bom, mesmo que fosse apenas uma brincadeira que saiu do controle. – Ela continuou balbuciando: – Ajudaria se eu soubesse. o que eu deveria dizer a eles... – Ela olhou na direção da sala de estar. Ele está prestando atenção em mim?

– O que é isso então? Você tem um gato? Ele gritou abruptamente.

Típico.

Ela marchou para a sala parecendo irritada; cartões agora cobriam a sala perigosamente. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram de choque ao ver seu relutante hóspede segurando um braço de plástico na garganta dele. Juro que disse ao Mickey para se livrar disso quando ele me visitou ontem à noite.

– Pare de brincar, eles encontraram um corpo em Henricks e tudo o que você pode fazer é brincar com esse braço de plástico. – Gesticulando rudemente. O braço que ele estava lutando em vão para remover finalmente o soltou, mudando de direção no ar para trancar Rose. Cuspindo em surpresa, ela soltou um pedido abafado de ajuda. O Doutor agarrou o braço, tentando desalojá-lo com força bruta, enviando-os em espiral para a mesa de café. O Doutor levantou-se com um grunhido, enfiando a chave de fenda sônica nele. Rose ficou aliviada por ser libertada, arrastando-se o mais longe possível.

– Está tudo bem, eu parei. Lá vai você, entendeu? Sem braços. – Ele acenou maníaco.

– Você é louco. – Olhando duvidosamente, antes de lhe dar um tapa na cabeça. Com um grito, o médico levantou-se para fugir do apartamento; Rose correu atrás dele. – Para onde você pensa que está indo? – ela o chamou enquanto tentava subir a escada em caracol.

– Alguns de nós têm coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar sentados dentro de casa o dia todo.

– Oh, não, você nãol. – ela o agarrou pelo ombro, girando-o para encará-la, agora fora do apartamento. – O que eram essas coisas? Por que eles estavam atrás de mim?

Ele revirou os olhos. – Oh, de repente o mundo inteiro gira em torno de você. Você foi apenas um acidente. Você ficou no caminho, só isso. – Ignorando a primeira pergunta.

– Fiquei no caminho de quê?

– Eu. – ele respondeu alegremente.

– Oh, então é você que o universo gira em torno de então. – Soltando-o para colocar as mãos nos quadris.

– Sim.

Ele começou a se afastar novamente e Rose o seguiu silenciosamente, debatendo se deveria perguntar-lhe o que estava em sua mente. – Você disse que se chama o Doutor...

Ele assentiu: – Está certo, olá.

– O Doutor, como se fosse um nome ou um título... – Ela parou de falar: – Uma promessa.

Ele parou completamente, analisando-a criticamente: – O que faz você dizer isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros, desconfortável com o escrutínio. – Não sei, é o que parece.

Ele fez um zumbido pensativo: – Eu sou apenas o Doutor, e você Rose Tyler deveria ir para casa, muito mais segura lá atrás.

Ela se aproximou: – Plástico vivo você disse, como pode o plástico estar vivo?

– A coisa que o controla projeta vida no braço. Eu cortei o sinal, morto.

Sua sobrancelha franziu: – Você está dizendo que o plástico pode ser controlado por ondas de rádio.

– Não. Controle de pensamento. – Ele corrigiu.

Havia algo tão absolutamente certo nas respostas dele, que ela tentou detectar qualquer indício de engano em suas feições, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Ele realmente acredita no que está dizendo. E ainda outra parte dela sussurrou sombriamente, é algo que ele está dizendo parece mais inacreditável do que você sonhou... o Doutor... e os alienígenas... Ela se repreendeu levemente, não é alienígena, nada disso é real, é um história que inventei na minha cabeça.

– O que é essa "coisa" que está controlando isso?

Ele coçou a cabeça, os olhos vagando pelo parque, procurando por algo. – Longa história.

"O que eles poderiam conseguir controlar manequins, não é como se eles pudessem simplesmente dominar as lojas britânicas".

Ele riu: – Não é uma guerra de preços. – Antes que sua expressão assumisse uma qualidade solene, – Eles querem derrubar a raça humana e destruí-la. – Pausando: – Você acredita em mim?

Olhos azuis claros brilhavam com tanta intensidade que ela se viu presa em seu olhar antes de piscar: – Eu... eu não sei.

– Isso não é um não.

Uma parte dela queria desesperadamente acreditar nele, mas estava assustada.

– Quem é você Doutor? – Um pedido misturado com um apelo. Ele pareceu reconhecer o desespero em seu pedido, a curiosidade colorindo seu rosto. Gentilmente ele pegou a mão dela na dele, um choque elétrico pareceu passar dele para ela a partir do contato.

– Você sabe como estávamos dizendo sobre a rotação da Terra? É como quando você era criança. A primeira vez que eles te dizem que o mundo está girando e você simplesmente não consegue acreditar, porque tudo parece estar parado. – O polegar dele acariciou as costas da mão dela distraidamente, enquanto seus olhos se tornaram quase vazios, vendo algo que ela não podia. – Eu posso sentir isso. A virada da terra. O chão sob nossos pés está girando a milhares de quilômetros por hora, e todo o planeta está girando em torno do sol a sessenta e sete mil quilômetros por hora, e eu posso sentir isso. – seu tom de voz ficando mais alto e mais forte. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela, por um segundo havia simplesmente mais no universo, tudo fazia sentido; ela podia ver como ele via o universo em toda a sua complexidade e admiração. – Estamos caindo no espaço, você e eu, agarrados à pele deste pequeno mundo, e se deixarmos ir... – Sua mão se soltou, chocando-a de um estado atordoado. – É o que eu sou. Agora, me esqueça, Rose Tyler. Vá para casa.

Rose só podia vê-lo partir, atordoada pela ausência dessa sensação; tudo estava de alguma forma mais sombrio agora, ao contrário, faltava uma certa qualidade que ela não conseguia se lembrar. Foi então que Rose Tyler tomou uma decisão. Ela encontraria esse médico novamente, obteria respostas para suas perguntas.

\-----

Rose cutucou sua bebida distraidamente. Pensamentos das coisas que Clive havia dito a ela estavam na vanguarda de sua mente. Como alguém poderia viver por tanto tempo? Não parecia possível que o Doutor pudesse ser o mesmo homem em todas essas fotos. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o sorriso estranhamente fixo de Mickey. Talvez Mickey estivesse certo, talvez eu devesse deixar tudo ir. Este Doutor poderia ser apenas um maluco completo.

– Então, onde você conheceu esse Doutor? – Mickey perguntou de repente, uma mudança drástica de sua divagação sobre comida.

– Não importa, não é provável que eu o encontre novamente de qualquer maneira.

– Porque acho que tudo começou na loja, estou certo? Ele tinha algo a ver com isso? – Ele continuou como se ela não tivesse dito nada.

Os olhos de rosas se estreitaram. – Não quero falar sobre isso Mickey, tive um longo dia. Eu só quero esquecer isso.

A mão de Mickey agarrou a dela, estavam frias e escorregadias, seu aperto inflexível. Nada inflexível. Nada como o aperto quente do Doutor. – Mas você pode confiar em mim, querida. Querida, querida, querida, querida. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Conte-me sobre o Doutor e o que ele está planejando, e eu posso ajudá-lo, Rose. Porque isso é tudo que eu realmente quero fazer, querida, querida, querida, querida, querida.

– O que há de errado com você? – Ela tentou puxar as mãos debaixo das dele, prendendo-as na mesa.

– Seu champanhe. – Uma voz chamou por trás.

– Nós não pedimos champanhe. Cadê o Doutor? – Mickey insistiu.

– Senhora, seu champanhe.

Ela se virou, cheia de frustração. – Vá embora, você não pode ver que estamos... – Ela parou. Era o doutor, – Oh. – Mickey seguiu seu olhar, soltando suas mãos, um brilho ameaçador em seus olhos.

– Peguei. – Ele chamou triunfantemente.

O Doutor balançou a garrafa de champanhe vigorosamente: – Não se importe comigo. Estou apenas brindando com o casal feliz. – A cortiça se abriu e atingiu Mickey na testa, foi sugada pela carne e cuspida de volta com um sorriso. Rose só podia encarar o namorado com horror. A mão do Mickey de plástico começou a girar como uma hélice de helicóptero, balançando descontroladamente, esmagando a mesa e avançando furiosamente. Rose conseguiu acionar o alarme de incêndio enquanto se afastava da destruição desenfreada. O Doutor o colocou em um headlock, aplicando pressão no pescoço até que a cabeça finalmente cedeu e se separou.

Depois de espantar o resto dos clientes, Rose partiu atrás do Doutor pelas cozinhas em direção à saída dos fundos. Ela foi direto para o portão trancado com cadeado, puxando insistentemente as correntes antes de lançar um olhar desesperado para o doutor. – Você não pode usar sua chave de fenda sônica nele?

Alarme cruzou seu rosto: – Como você sabia que era chamado assim?

Uma dor aguda atravessou seu crânio. – Agora é realmente a hora? – Ela assobiou, recuando com o baque surdo de alguém batendo na porta que ela havia fechado atrás deles.

O médico agarrou a mão dela e a puxou para longe da porta. – Vamos. – ele disse com uma voz gentil: – Conheço um lugar onde podemos nos esconder.

Ela parou em frente a uma caixa policial de madeira azul. Seu coração parou no peito. "Não, não, não, não, não... isso não é real, não pode ser real. Como isso pode estar aqui?" O Doutor levantou uma sobrancelha para o olhar aterrorizado no rosto da garota. – Você está vindo?

Ela assentiu em silêncio, entrando na grande caixa azul. Sua mente voltou ao desenho em seu diário, prova tangível de que ela não estava ficando louca. Seus passos vacilaram quando seus olhos percorreram a sala, as paredes se estendiam além das dimensões que pareciam ter do lado de fora. O cilindro central lançou uma luz fantasmagórica verde através de um console circular. Acima de tudo isso, havia um som suave tecendo no fundo de sua mente, uma melodia que ficava mais silenciosa sempre que ela tentava analisá-la. Houve um profundo som de expiração ecoando pelas arcadas lisas.

Sem o seu consentimento, sua mão estendeu a mão para acariciar um dos arcos, um zumbido quente reverberou em sua mente em resposta, atordoando-a.

Eventualmente, ela olhou para o doutor. Sua expressão era um cruzamento entre diversão e curiosidade, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, como se estivesse tendo dificuldade em entendê-la. – Bem... – ele solicitou.

– Ela está viva. – Rose respirou maravilhada.

Perplexo, o Doctored murmurou: – Essa é nova.

Rose virou a cabeça, lutando contra o desejo de sair e checar a parte externa do navio ou ficar do lado de dentro da réplica plástica de noz do namorado. Ela se concentrou na sensação quente que escorria por sua mente, como água de banho relaxante. Definitivamente viva, a nave... Eu posso senti-la.

– Como você sabe que ela está viva? – ele fez uma pausa, Espere. Como você sabe que ela é ela?

Rose percebeu que havia cautela na maneira como ele a considerava: – As naves não costumam ser chamadas de "ela", eu suponho que ela seja uma nave. Quanto a estar vivo, você não pode sentir?

Ela foi surpreendida e deu uma risada baixa: – Claro que sinto que ela está viva. Ela se chama TARDIS, que é o Tempo e a Dimensão Relativa no Espaço. – Ele se aproximou apertando a chave de fenda em um movimento circular em torno da cabeça dela. Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento, analisando as leituras. – Hmm, isso é estranho.

– O que é estranho?

– Não é importante, uma ligeira anormalidade.

Acho que não gosto do som disso.

– Então... perguntas? – Ele se virou, mexendo no console. Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram quando ela notou que ele estava prendendo a cabeça de plástico de Mickey.

– Certo... perguntas, acho que é desnecessário dizer que isso é alienígena. – Não havia como os humanos criarem algo tão deslumbrante como esse, uma nave orgânica em funcionamento. Seus dedos ainda estavam esfregando levemente um dos arcos retorcidos.

– Sim.

– Você é alienígena? – Ela hesitou.

Seus olhos escureceram: – Sim, está tudo bem?

– Sim. – Ela respondeu sem nem pensar. Tendo crescido em vários programas de ficção científica quando criança, ela não estava ansiosa para descartar a possibilidade de alienígenas, para começar. Havia algo tão incrível em ver evidências tangíveis pessoalmente. O Doutor em sua TARDIS, palavras familiares, sentimentos familiares, sua visão tornou-se nebulosa por um segundo, por um momento ela sentiu o cheiro da grama com cheiro de ferrugem, sentiu o ar pesado do sol. TARDIS TARDIS TARDIS TARDIS. As palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça, ela estremeceu quando as batidas começaram novamente do dia da manhã, os sonhos sempre pioraram. Sua mãe geralmente a considerava uma enxaqueca ruim.

Uma mão descansou em seu ombro, sacudindo-a de seus pensamentos.

– Você está bem? – Ela assentiu. – Ah, choque cultural, acontece com os melhores de nós.

Ela se sentiu envergonhada pelo olhar dele, exceto que ele não sabe, ele não sabe dos meus sonhos, ele não sabe o que estou pensando. Ela desviou o contato visual, olhando para a cabeça de plástico. – Mickey está morto?

Ele seguiu o olhar dela para o console: – Oh, eu não pensei nisso.

Ela sentiu a raiva crescer nela. – Você tirou a cabeça de uma cópia do meu namorado e não pensou em se ele está morto ou não?

– Bem, isso só ocorreu a você agora.

– Eu tenho me preocupado um pouco. – Ela respondeu.

– Eu também! – Ele olhou furioso, – eu não tenho tempo para me preocupar com todos os macacos que se atrapalham chamados Rickey.

– O nome dele é Mickey. – Ela apontou para o console. – E agora você vai deixá-lo derreter.

O pânico apareceu em seu rosto: – Derreter? – Ele correu e começou a pressionar vários botões, batendo com o punho na lateral do navio. – Não, não, não, não, não. – O navio estremeceu, emitindo um som de chiado antes de descansar de volta a uma parada.

Rose seguiu o doutor quando ele saiu do lado de fora da porta da frente. Na verdade, ela se sentia um pouco culpada por ter esquecido Mickey também, era mais fácil ficar bravo com o médico pela mesma coisa. Ela piscou chocada ao perceber que agora estava parada perto do Tamisa, a quilômetros de distância do restaurante.

– Como você fez isso? – Ela fechou o capuz, tremendo no ar frio. – Nós voamos?

– Desaparece lá e reaparece aqui. Você não entenderia. Ele ainda parecia um pouco irritado.

Ela olhou de volta para o TARDIS. Era tão despretensioso, uma simples caixa azul que abrigava um dos maiores segredos do universo. – Vórtice do Tempo. – Ela murmurou. Ela não percebeu que o Doutor estava franzindo a testa para ela enquanto olhava para longe.

– Você é um humano engraçado. – Ele afirmou seriamente.

– Sim, bem, você é um alienígena de Deus sabe onde, com um sotaque do norte.

– Oi, muitos planetas têm um norte. – Ele respondeu ofendido.

Ela sorriu para ele. – E todos esses planetas cheios de diversas espécies e dialetos contêm alienígenas com sotaques do norte. E a sua nave espacial, por que ela parece uma caixa de polícia?

– É um disfarce. – Ele anunciou com orgulho. – Uma cabine telefônica da década de 1950.

– Tipo engraçado de disfarce. – Ela murmurou.

O Doutor estava girando a cabeça, procurando por algo, apenas parcialmente prestando atenção nela.

– O que esse plástico vivo tem contra nós?

– Nada. Ele ama vocês. Vocês tem um planeta tão bom. Muita fumaça e óleo, muitas toxinas e dioxinas no ar, perfeito. – Ele apontou para a fumaça saindo de uma chaminé próxima. – Exatamente o que a Consciência Nestene precisa. Seu estoque de alimentos foi destruído durante a guerra, todas as suas proteínas apodreceram, então a Terra, jantar!

Alienígenas estavam dominando seu planeta, seu pequeno planeta chato, onde a maior coisa com a qual ela tinha que se preocupar era conseguir um emprego. – Como nós paramos isso?

O Doutor tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso, cheio de um líquido azul brilhante. – Anti-plástico.

Ela repetiu o nome depois dele. Por acaso, ele possui o que precisamos para matar essa coisa.

– Mas primeiro. – Ele continuou: – Eu tenho que encontrar. Como você pode esconder algo tão grande em uma cidade tão pequena?

– O que você está procurando?

O transmissor. A Consciência está controlando cada pedaço de plástico, por isso precisa de um transmissor para aumentar o sinal. Um transmissor circular grande e redondo, com um tapa no meio de Londres. Ele desenhou um círculo com o dedo. – Uma enorme estrutura metálica circular como um prato, como uma roda. Radial. Perto de onde estamos. Deve ser completamente invisível.

Rose olhou para o London Eye, pelas costas do médico. Ele realmente não sabe?

Ele pegou sua expressão divertida. – O que?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para a frente.

– O que é isso? O que?

Ela suspirou. Ele seguiu a linha de visão dela até o London Eye. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. – Oh, fantástico!

\-----

Finalmente, eles encontraram uma grande câmara, escondida sob um túnel perto da margem sul da ponte de Westminster. Rose agarrou-se às barras da escada com determinação; as palmas das mãos estavam suando e o coração batendo violentamente. Houve alguns lances de escada antes de serem confrontados com um enorme barril de plástico derretido, girando e borbulhando.

– A consciência Nestene. É isso, dentro do tanque. Uma criatura viva de plástico. Havia um olhar de reverência em seu rosto.

Realmente não havia sentido em ficar sentimental sobre isso. – Bem então. Derrube seu antiplástico e vamos embora.

O doutor pareceu um pouco horrorizado, sombras cruzaram seu rosto. – Eu não estou aqui para matá-lo. Eu tenho que dar uma chance. Vocês humanos são todos iguais.

– Eu não vi você discutindo com plástico Mickey quando você arrancou a cabeça dele. Que tal explodir todos esses manequins. – Ela respondeu defensivamente.

Ele se encolheu: – Isso é diferente, essa é a fonte. Se eu puder resolver as coisas pacificamente...

– Você os chamou de plástico vivo, esses manequins também não estavam vivos?

Ele a ignorou e desceu os degraus em direção à Consciência Nestene. – Busco audiência com a Consciência Nestene sob contrato pacífico, de acordo com a convenção 15 da Proclamação das Sombras.

Havia uma leve pressão em sua cabeça, um zumbido baixo como estática enquanto ela observava o tanque flexionar. Seu interesse foi desviado quando ela notou Mickey. Alívio inundou seu peito. Seguro, Mickey normal estava vivo.

– Mickey! – Ela sussurrou o nome dele, consciente de que o plástico alienígena poderia ouvi-la. – Você está bem?

Ele estava tremendo em uma bola, olhando-a com medo. – Aquela coisa lá embaixo, o líquido. Rose, está vivo. Ele continua fazendo esses barulhos!

Ela desligou o doutor enquanto se dirigia ao namorado petrificado, abraçando-o com força. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Micks. – Ela deu um pulo quando o doutor começou a gritar, espiando por cima dos trilhos, ela podia ver que um par de manequins o havia agarrado. O frasco azul fora removido da jaqueta de couro pela força. Um painel recuou expondo o TARDIS.

– O que está acontecendo? – Ela chamou.

– É a TARDIS! Nestene identificou sua tecnologia superior. Está aterrorizado. Está indo para a fase final. Está começando a invasão! Saia, Rose! Agora basta! – ele implorou, a tristeza pintada em seu rosto.

Ela só podia ficar ali, observando-o lutar. Ela estava congelada no local. O que devo fazer? O tanque começou a se agitar mais violentamente, o zumbido em sua cabeça aumentou quase que dolorosamente.

– Rose, por favor saia. Eu não deveria ter te arrastado aqui. Por favor, corra!

Mickey estava agarrado ao lado dela, com o rosto enterrado no peito dela. – Nós vamos morrer. – Ele choramingou.

Os Autons continuaram empurrando contra o Doutor, tentando jogá-lo no tanque. O Nestene ondulou novamente, desta vez a pressão em sua cabeça cedeu. – Time Lord! – Ele rosnou.

Rose estremeceu com o som da voz, derramando em sua cabeça. Eu poderia sair agora, sobreviver enquanto ele morre. Os dedos dela torceram a corrente de metal do relógio de bolso. Um estranho sentimento a inundou enquanto observava o Doutor lutar. Ela balançou a cabeça, não, eu não posso, como eu poderia fazer isso?

Ela olhou ao redor da câmara, vendo um par de cordas acorrentadas a uma parede. – Não tenho diploma, nem emprego, nem futuro. Nada além de uma vida humana chata. – Ela sussurrou para si mesma. Ela pegou um machado caído, balançando violentamente na corda. – Mas eu lhe digo o que tenho. Equipe de ginástica infantil do Ginásio Jericho Street. Eu tenho a medalha de bronze! – A voz dela cresceu em volume quando a corda cedeu.

Ela agarrou-o firmemente, tambores batendo em sua mente, juntamente com os batimentos cardíacos. Ela saiu da plataforma chutando os Autons, o frasco escorregou dos dedos para dentro do tanque. O ouro derretido começou a ficar azul e coalhar. Um grito horrível ecoou por sua cabeça antes de abruptamente ser cortado, abafado quando uma onda de vertigem a atingiu. Suas mãos começaram a deslizar da corda quando ela aterrissou nos braços do médico.

Suas pernas estavam instáveis quando ele a soltou lentamente. Ele sorriu para ela amplamente: – Agora estamos com problemas.

\-----

Ela deixou a TARDIS entorpecida, sua cabeça ainda parecia um pouco estranha, mas pelo menos o zumbido doloroso se foi. Essa coisa realmente falou na minha cabeça?

Ela considerou seu telefone culpado. Que tipo de filha não pensa em chamar sua própria mãe quando o fim do mundo está aqui? Mickey ainda estava agarrado a ela, ignorando o olhar condescendente do médico que permanecia na porta da TARDIS. A boca de Rose torceu em indecisão antes de colocar o telefone de volta no bolso.

– Grande ajuda você foi.

– Consciência Nestene? Fácil. – Ele estalou os dedos.

Ela revira os olhos: – Você era completamente inútil e estaria morto se não fosse por mim. – E não era um pensamento sinistro, ela considerou deixá-lo morrer.

– Sim, eu estaria. – Ele a observou silenciosamente, pesando algo silenciosamente em sua mente. – Obrigado. – Seus olhos permaneceram nela antes de voltar para o interior de sua nave. – Muito bem então, eu vou embora, a menos que, eu não sei, você queira vir comigo. – Ele falou rapidamente, apressando as palavras: – Esta cabine não funciona apenas em Londres ou na Terra, sabe. Vai a qualquer lugar do universo e de graça.

Mickey gemeu, apertando-a mais: – Não. Ele é um alienígena. Ele é uma coisa. – A última palavra a fez franzir a testa.

– Ele não está convidado. – Nojo cruzou o rosto. – O que você acha? Você pode ficar aqui, encher sua vida com trabalhando, comendo e dormindo, ou pode ir a qualquer lugar.

A maneira como ele descreveu uma vida normal a fez se contorcer dolorosamente. Era tão totalmente errado que ela não sabia de outra maneira de viver. Ela teve a chance de ver as estrelas, realmente viver. Talvez se ela viajasse com ele entendesse a causa de seus sonhos, por que ela atraíra a TARDIS dele quando criança. Então ela se lembrou daquele sentimento sombrio de antes, o instinto de fugir, de deixar todo mundo morrer. E se acontecer de novo?

Ela olhou para baixo, arrastando os pés. – Eu... eu não posso... Eu tenho... Eu tenho que procurar minha mãe. E tem esse idiota aqui tambpem. – Ela deu um tapinha na cabeça de Mickey. – Alguém tem que cuidar dele. – Os tambores em sua cabeça batiam furiosamente com a negação, fazendo sua cabeça doer. Ela não podia simplesmente deixar a vida que tinha, sua vida segura e estruturada.

– Ok. – Ele respondeu com indiferença forçada. Seu sorriso era um pouco tenso. – Até a vista.

Rose podia sentir as lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos. Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! Havia uma sensação avassaladora de ser sufocada, presa. Talvez fosse apenas devido ao aperto de que Mickey estava agarrado a ela. – Vamos, Mickey, vamos lá, vamos embora. – Sua voz quebrou um pouco. Ela se virou e começou a se afastar do beco deserto.

Só então houve um som estridente e um chiado familiar. Ela empurrou Mickey para o lado dela e viu a TARDIS reaparecer. A esperança encheu seu peito.

A porta se abriu. O Doutor fez contato visual com determinação – A propósito, eu mencionei que ela também viaja pelo tempo?

Tempo, viagem no tempo, tempo e espaço, Senhor do Tempo. Ela enroscou a corrente do relógio em volta dos dedos. Ele voltou para mim. O pensamento ressoou em sua cabeça alto, contra a descrença: Ele voltou.

Esse pensamento pareceu anular toda a sua inclinação para o dever e a responsabilidade. O médico pediu duas vezes, ele queria que ela fosse com ele. Ela se sentiu positivamente tonta, girando ao redor e beijando Mickey na bochecha. – Obrigada.

– Obrigada pelo quê? – Ele respondeu confuso.

– Exato. – Obrigado por ser tão inconsciente, tão normal, tão Mickey. Mas normal não é mais o que eu quero, não é suficiente.

Sem olhar para trás, ela disparou em direção à TARDIS. Ela observou o sorriso do doutor crescer lentamente e pegou a mão dele.

Adeus Terra


End file.
